


Time Stops

by throughtimeandstarlight (Scullystar)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scullystar/pseuds/throughtimeandstarlight
Summary: The look on Scully's flushed face is swirling storm of confusion, realization, and mortification. She pushes a shape-shifted Eddie Van Blundht away from her with the flat of her hand and scrambles off the couch.





	

Time stops for a moment. Mulder's breath, sweet and tangy from the wine, warms her lips. He's going to kiss her and she isn't doing anything to stop him. She isn't even sure if she wants him to, but her curiosity is getting the better of her. She's wondered what it would be like to kiss him, just once, just to see what it would feel like. Nerves and desire knot together in her belly as his mouth hovers over hers. _"There's no going back from this,"_ she thinks, her head fuzzy from the alcohol and her chest warm with longing.

A loud _BANG_ interrupts them and it takes Scully a moment to fully grasp that Mulder is leaning over her, lips seeking hers for a kiss and a _second_   Mulder is standing just inside her apartment, chest heaving, after kicking the door in. The look on Scully's flushed face is a swirling storm of confusion, realization, and mortification. She pushes a shape-shifted Eddie Van Blundht away from her with the flat of her hand and scrambles off the couch.

************

Almost an entire year has gone by since "The Eddie incident" as she likes to refer to it in her own head, but Scully feels her face flush as Mulder brings his name up, trying to act casual, but betraying his cool exterior with a nervous side-glance. She stops and looks up at him. His eyes search her face and she thinks he's going to drop it, but he leans in closer and she understands immediately that he's going to kiss her. Really kiss her this time, with his own lips and everything. His mouth brushes against hers and he tastes like coffee and salt and everything she imagined he would. Scully parts her lips, relaxing into him, and for a brief moment, time stops.


End file.
